The present invention relates generally to cup holders, and more particularly to a cup holder having inwardly extending, radially biased retaining arms.
Container holders are well known to be incorporated into moving vehicles and the like. The container holders are generally configured to provide an adequate aperture suitable for retaining a cup or beverage such that the contents do not spill while the vehicle is in transit.
Because beverage containers are available in many sizes having unique circumferences, adjustable beverage containers have been developed. However, existing adjustable container holders have many disadvantages. Some holders are adjustable to a set circumference to secure a given beverage but become widened during transit from the inertial forces of the beverage and vehicle. Other holders are awkward and difficult to insert a beverage with one hand.
It would be desirable to provide an adjustable container holder that can securely grasp containers having different sizes, easily adjust to the desired size and provide continuous retention desirable for a secure hold.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a container holder having adjustable arms adaptable to retain a variety of containers having unique circumferences.
In one form, the present invention provides a container holder having a cylindrical body including a base and an open upper end, the body defining an inner space. A series of arms are pivotally connected to the body and adapted to extend into the inner space. The arms are configured to collectively expand and contract.
In another form, the present invention provides a container holder having a body including a radially extending flange. A series of upwardly extending arms are attached to the flange and adapted for pivotal movement thereabout. A rotating member is interconnected to the series of arms whereby the arms inwardly extend and are configured to collectively expand and contract.
In yet another form, the present invention provides a container holder including a body having a base. A series of arms are pivotally attached to the base and extend radially inwardly, the series of arms configured to collectively actuate inwardly and outwardly.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.